lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Seven Seas Collide Part 2
Plot Peggy was standing in Teddy's house. She had to sleep over for the night. She was looking out the window. She saw a star. "Oh my! A wishing star!" she said. She decided to make a wish. She said, "Starlight, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Grant this wish: I wish Paul was here for me." Little did she know, Paul was already outside Teddy's house. "Is she talking about me?" he asked himself. "I so wish he was here for me." Peggy said. "Yes!" said Paul. He crept quietly and noticed her. He noticed how lonely she was, he was thinking no one was here for her. He whispered quietly, "Did you wish for me?" Peggy looked down, "Indeed I did!" she said. "My wish came true!" "I heard you were at Teddy's house." he said. "So I decided to go there as quick as a bunny." "Oh, how lovely!" she said. Soon, Paul had to climb through a window and he saw Peggy. "Well, there you are!" said Peggy. "I can see you very well." "Can you hear me too?" Paul asked. "Yes, I can!" said Peggy. "I can hear you talking to me and I can even see you!" "Well, I guess I know what that means." Paul said. "Oh, I knew you were going to say that." Peggy said. And so, Peggy and Paul.....kissed. May sound shocking, because if Patch were here, he'd cry like a baby. Yes, they kissed on the lips. Teddy saw this. "Oh my goodness. I forgot to cover my eyes." she said to herself. "Peggy!" she said. "Back to bed please!" "Coming, Teds." said Peggy. Peggy and Paul bid goodbye to each other. Meanwhile... George: Where's Paul? Ringo: Gone out. He's coming back. George: Good. Paul came back and told them what happened. He said he went to Teddy's house and saw Peggy Seven Seas, but what he never told them was the kissing part, because it might freak them out. So, here's the next morning: Patch: Where is she? Cotton: I have no idea. Look for Paul first. Alice: Are you looking for this guy? Patch: Yes, his name is Paul and I wanna see him! Alice: He's right there near the fountain. Patch: Thanks. Come on, Cotton! Cotton: Fine, Patch! Patch and Cotton ran to the fountain. He said, "Hello, young lads! I am looking for Paul, you know where he is?" John, George and Ringo covered their mouths to prevent from laughing. They never knew Patch was a pirate boy. "You looking for me?" Paul asked. "Yes." Patch said. "I want to talk about you falling in love with Peggy!" "Uh oh." Ringo said. "Here comes trouble." George said. Paul explained to Patch what happened last night, but here's to shocking part... Paul: I... Patch: Yes, go on... Paul: I...kissed her on the lips! Patch: WHAT?! Patch freaked out. Paul then said, "What do you say, lads? Let's go mess around with Patch!" "I wanna take his clothes off!" Ringo said. Cotton had to cover her eyes for this. Alice said, "Here we go again. "Hey, what are you doing to me?" All four of the Beatles ripped his clothes off. Poor Patch even got tied up with duct tape! "HELP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Patch said. "Oh no!" Cotton said. "Sprouts! SPROUTS!" She hopped as quick as she could. Sprouts came over and stopped this ruckus. "Untie him, please." she said politely. Patch was untied and decided to wear black rock star clothes instead, why? Because his clothes were dirty! Meanwhile, Peggy was playing her guitar with the other members of her band. Peggy: And a one, two, three, four! The song they jammed to was called "No Wonder I" by Lake. When Paul heard this music, he ran to where he thought it was coming from. To be continued... Category:Stories